January 28, 2015 NXT results
The January 28, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on January 15, 2015. Summary With TakeOver just two weeks away, this week's edition of WWE NXT was filled with surprises that made the upcoming live special on WWE Network even more important. What happened when NXT Champion Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens stepped in the ring to sign the contract for their non-title grudge match at TakeOver? After their huge victory over The Vaudevillains last week, Wesley Blake & Buddy Murphy almost immediately issued the challenge for this championship match. Sin Cara looked to use his expert agility to stay ahead of the challengers, but a perfectly placed dropkick by Murphy cut off the masked marvel mid-air. The challengers cut Sin Cara off from Kalisto, trapping him in their corner, using their power advantage to control the bout. Sin Cara turned the tides with a schoolboy powerbomb on Blake, giving him the time to tag in Kalisto. The speedy luchador raced into action, launching himself off the ropes and clobbering Murphy with a big kick and a flipping powerbomb. The Lucha Dragons looked to be on the verge of retaining their titles, but Kalisto missed Murphy tagging in his partner in the midst of his lightning-fast offense. The masked man hit Salida del Sol on Murphy, but Blake, now the legal man, jumped in and rolled Kalisto up to win the NXT Tag Team Titles in what may be one of 2015's biggest upsets! The tournament to determine the next challenger to NXT Champion Sami Zayn continued this week, with former champion Adrian Neville clashing with Tyson Kidd, who is eager to get back in the title picture now that his championship match ban has been lifted. The two well-traveled grapplers showed that they knew each other well, exchanging holds with neither man able to get a distinct advantage. Neville finally used his agility to take charge, sending Kidd scrambling to the floor with a unique display of aerial ability. Though Kidd hurled him face first into the steel steps, Neville battled back and took flight with a huge dive to the outside that put him back in the driver's seat. After a back and forth battle, Neville connected with the Red Arrow to reserve his spot in the semi-finals! The four Divas who will be squaring off in two weeks for the NXT Women's Championship paired off this week for a tag team bout. However, the friendship between Charlotte and Bayley seems to be fractured beyond repair. After a miscommunication between the two, the NXT Women's Champion and her partner came to blows! The pull-apart brawl between Charlotte and Bayley left the official with no choice but to throw the match out. The first round of the No. 1 Contender's Tournament came to a close with monstrous rivals Baron Corbin and Bull Dempsey locking horns once again. The New York Nightmare charged straight at Corbin at the bell, the two titans trading blows right after. After a scuffle on the arena floor, Dempsey took control with a boot to the midsection and a vicious headbutt. Corbin caught Dempsey with a huge right hand, then showed off his uncanny strength, hoisting Bull up for End of Days to advance in the tournament. In a true David vs. Goliath matchup, the undefeated Baron Corbin will face Adrian Neville in the semi-finals next week! Unwilling to have this contract signing devolve into a brawl, NXT General Manager William Regal laid the ground rules out simply to the friends-turned-rivals — if either man touched the other, their showdown at TakeOver would be canceled. After expressing his disbelief in Owens’ actions after everything they've been through, Zayn made it clear that he won't be holding back at TakeOver. However, Owens took one glance at the contract and brazenly declared that he wouldn't sign the contract unless the NXT Title was on the line. Desperate to even the score, Zayn begged Regal to make it a title match. The General Manager reluctantly agreed and got both men's signatures, raising the stakes for NXT's most heated grudge match even higher! Results ; ; *Wesley Blake & Buddy Murphy defeated Sin Cara & Kalisto © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship (3:59) *Adrian Neville defeated Tyson Kidd in a WWE NXT Title #1 Contendership First Round Match (12:43) *Charlotte & Bayley vs. Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch ended in a no contest (5:53) *Baron Corbin defeated Bull Dempsey in a WWE NXT Title #1 Contendership First Round Match (1:32) Image Gallery NXT_261_Photo_01.jpg NXT_261_Photo_02.jpg NXT_261_Photo_03.jpg NXT_261_Photo_04.jpg NXT_261_Photo_05.jpg NXT_261_Photo_06.jpg NXT_261_Photo_07.jpg NXT_261_Photo_08.jpg NXT_261_Photo_09.jpg NXT_261_Photo_10.jpg NXT_261_Photo_11.jpg NXT_261_Photo_12.jpg NXT_261_Photo_13.jpg NXT_261_Photo_14.jpg NXT_261_Photo_15.jpg NXT_261_Photo_16.jpg NXT_261_Photo_17.jpg NXT_261_Photo_18.jpg NXT_261_Photo_19.jpg NXT_261_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #133 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #133 at WWE.com * NXT #261 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events